


What You Feel

by FallenQueen2



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [12]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen & Felicity Smoak Friendship, Barry gets attacked by a meta, Day 13, Don't copy to another site, Feelings, Felicity is loving this, M/M, Smitten Oliver Queen, Writers month 2019, catboy Barry Allen, gains cat ears and tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Writer’s Month Day 13Word Prompt: FeelingsFandom: The Flash & ArrowPairing: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen





	What You Feel

“Do I even want to know?” Oliver raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms over his chest as he took in the rather adorable brown cat ears perched on top of Barry’s head. The speedster looked sheepish as his matching tail swayed slightly as Felicity poked at it, interest bright on her face.

“I was whammied by some animal-themed Meta. The others are working on taking him down but they would not stop petting my ears and tails. Also, I have an urge to run on all fours and I can’t stand it.” Barry whined, lips parting as he spoke to show sharp feline canines. 

“Now that I would pay to see,” Felicity snickered as she lifted her phone to take a few photos of Barry and his new additions.

“Can I please hide out here until they catch the Meta, please Ollie?” Barry pleaded, turning his cat eyes including golden irises and slitted pupils on Oliver. Oliver tried to hold strong but adding in the brown ears and tails and trembling lower lip he found himself crumbling. He couldn’t turn Barry down on a normal day, but now with those cute additions, Oliver knew he was done for. 

“Fine, you can stay.” Oliver deflated before startling when Barry lit up and tossed himself on the archer, winding lean yet strong arms around his torso and nuzzled his neck in a very cat-like move.

“Thank you, Ollie, I won’t get in the way I promise!” Barry rambled and Oliver couldn’t resist the urge to place his hand on the brunet’s had. His fingers brushed over the soft fur of Barry’s ears and blinked when he felt Barry’s chest rumble. Oliver risked the movement again, boldly petting Barry’s ears and yes that was defiantly a purr. 

“Please Ollie, don’t stop? It feels so good,” Barry let out something close to a mewl as he inhaled Oliver’s scent from his bare neck and pressed his body closer to the archer. 

“Are you sure?” Oliver asked after all Barry had run away to Star after his friends and family had done this.

“Totally,” Barry nodded before letting out another purr when Oliver stroked his ears and wrapped his arm around Barry’s waist when the brunet sighed and sagged against the archer. 

“Come on, let’s sit.” Oliver maneuvered the almost boneless form of Barry over to one of the couches that Felicity had insisted to be put in. The moment the two were sitting, Barry was curling up against Oliver with his head on the archer’s lap and the tip of his tail swaying against the floor contently as Oliver resumed his petting. 

“Thanks for doing this and not making it a big deal Ollie, means a lot.” Barry yawned, eyes hazy and a content smile on his face as he looked up at Oliver with open adoration. 

“Anything Barry, you know you can come to me for anything.” Oliver cleared his throat, pleased that Felicity had left them alone but he was sure everyone had images or worse a video of him petting Barry’s ears. 

“I know Ollie,” Barry smiled knowingly and lifted his hand to cup Oliver’s cheek. “I can wait, don’t worry.” 

Oliver’s mouth went dry as his heart thudded in his chest loudly as he stared down at the beautiful, amazing man who was curled up on his lap. 

“I’ll try not to take too long,” Oliver whispered as he leaned against Barry’s palm, swallowing when Barry rubbed his thumb over his cheek soothingly. 

“I’ll be here,” Barry promised as he closed his eyes and began purring again as Oliver scratched his ears with just enough pressure. Oliver didn’t think he could have these sorts of feelings but he had them in droves for Barry and for once wanted to risk it all and act on them. Not yet, but soon, very soon and he will do it properly.


End file.
